Traditional rings are typically made of gold, platinum, silver, or other precious metals. These materials are often chosen due to both appearance and durability. However, due to their inherent strength, metal rings are the source of many injuries. More specifically, in the unfortunate event that a user catches their metal ring on something, it can cause bruising, avulsion, or even amputation of the associated digit. This problem is particularly prevalent in athletes and other physically active individuals.
In an attempt to avoid injury, it has been suggested that the individual wear their ring on a chain around their neck. While this would protect the individuals finger or toe, most people are not interested in permanently converting their ring into a necklace, nor is it possible to predict all activities which may result in injury so that a wearer could remove the ring prior to engaging in such activities. In view thereof, silicone rings have been proposed as a possible alternative to metal rings. Although silicone rings have the potential to reduce injury, they are nonporous and occlusive. By not allowing the skin to breathe, existing silicone rings cause sweating, pruning, bleaching, pealing, and/or possibly infection. Additionally, existing silicone rings are bulky and uncomfortable, which actually increases the tendency of the ring to catch on other objects.
Accordingly, there remains a need for rings which reduce the possibility of injury while remaining comfortable to wear.